Forgotten
by Luna Tigra
Summary: If the Goblin King takes the unwanted, who takes the forgotten? Rated for future violence
1. Chapter 1

Just to warn you this is my first story. _Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters._

_**Chapter 1**_

With a groan, Sarah pulled herself out of bed; forcing herself to get ready for the days college class. She put on her favorite jeans and white dress shirt with vest. As she opened the door of her bedroom the smell of Karen's pancakes hit her, reminding her of her hunger.

As she walked in to the kitchen, she saw Karen putting the pancakes on the table and Robert reading the newspaper. _Another boring day, _Sarah thought horribly. But as she served herself a plate, a thought occurred to her. _Something isn't right…Something is missing…_ "What's wrong Sarah? Are you not hungry," asked Karen as she sat down.

She ignored her stepmother's questioning as she looked toward the seat next to her. "Sarah," said Karen with concern ringing in her voice.

Suddenly it dawned on her. "Toby! Where's Toby?" Karen and Robert looked at her with confusion in their eyes. Sarah felt sick; a mix of fear and horror weighed upon her like a ton of bricks. She jumped up from the table and ran to Toby's room.

_How could they forget their own son?!_ She threw the door to Toby's room open, suspecting to see the six year old little boy playing with Lancelot. But no he wasn't there. The room that used to be filled with toys was empty. It looked like an ordinary guest room. _What did they do? Did they throw his stuff away,_ she thought sickly. She ran downstairs and screamed , "Toby is gone!"

"Sarah calm down," said Robert as he grabbed hold of her. She looked at him like he was out of his mind, "how can you tell me to calm down? He's your son and my brother!"

"We need to talk," replied Karen as she directed Sarah to the kitchen.

Sarah sat down reluctantly as her parents sat by her side. "Sarah, Toby…He wasn't real," said Robert as he silently signaled Karen to relax, "When your mother had left us, you began to imagine a friend named Toby, and when Karen entered our lives you had made him your brother. The doctors said that you made him up because of your loneliness. They said that a day would come when he would disappear. Sarah I-."

"What! I didn't imagine Toby! I couldn't have. Remember…" Sarah tried desperately to claw at any meaningful memory but all she could grab was flashes of images. _O my gosh... Think of something! He was here and alive. He was a great part of our lives…_ _The family portrait!_

Sarah ran to the living room. She suddenly stopped; terrified at what she saw. It was a picture of Karen, Robert, and Sarah, but Toby wasn't there. She remembered him laughing as they clowned around while they got the camera ready. She shook her head and backed up. _No… Toby…Where are you?_ She bumped into something and jumped around with a yelped. She looked up and saw her father; his eyes seemed so cold yet sad.

"Why can't you remember him," she whispered sadly. He hugged her as tears streamed down her face. She felt her heart being torn apart. She didn't want to admit defeat. How could she prove if he was real if the only pictures that remained of him stayed only in her mind?

Sarah took some comfort in her father's embrace, but the comfort faded quickly. She could hear Karen in the other room… "Yes…Sarah is a bit distraught…Can we take her down there as soon as possible?..." She suddenly realized her parents were going to take her away or at least drug her to make her forget Toby.

"I need some air," replied Sarah as she pulled away from him. She could feel her father's eyes burning into her back, watching her every step. Time seemed to slow as her heart began to beat faster. She had to get away and somehow find Toby. She slowly turned the door handle and as her foot touched the outside she ran. She could hear her father running a few steps behind her and calling out her name. Robert stopped running after her as Sarah ran across the street, nearly missing an on coming car. _There no turning back now. I have to find Toby._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters._

_**Chapter 2**_

Little goblins laughed at the chaos they caused in the throne room. The Goblin King lounged on his throne, lost in his thoughts, oblivious to the causal flying chicken with tiny goblins chasing after it. Suddenly a mournful cry split through the castle. The goblins froze and listened as the echoes of the cry faded away. They looked at each other and then at their King, as he rose up from his throne. As the door closed behind him, the goblins laughed and returned to their merry chaos.

The Goblin King had no runners in the Labyrinth who could have made that horrifyingly sad cry. He could hear such pain that was foreign to most of his subjects. He walked down the hallway, following the sobbing sounds of a woman. As he turned the corner he saw two servants sitting in the hallway; one consoling the other.

"Rosemary, what troubles you so," asked Jareth as he casually leaned up against the wall, "did something happen in your trip aboveground?" The little old servant with faded and watery green eyes looked up from the arms of the young servant.

"It was horrible your Majesty… I went to visit my grandchild Timmy, and my daughter said… she said she never had a child! I ran to his bedroom and saw that all his toys and furniture was gone. It was so strange; he was even gone from the pictures… He disappeared from the world and memories of everyone… everyone except mine."

"Jareth! Where are they?!" A young woman with flowing golden hair ran up to him. "Where are who…" asked the Goblin King with cold indifference but was interrupted. "Don't play games with me. There are young ones disappearing from the Aboveground. Where are they?!"

"I don't have them," Jareth snapped angrily, "Queen Oriana, there is another King who takes humans!" She backed up with a gasp; fear from her cousin and sudden realization taking her breath.

"You don't mean King Sable, ruler of shadows," asked Queen Oriana with a whisper.

The Goblin King nodded gravely. Rosemary came to the King's side. "If I may your Majesties," she spoke softly, "I'll go to the Aboveground and search for evidence."

Both the King and Queen nodded and Jareth threw a crystal. In a blink of an eye, she disappeared to the world of man. "What do think he could be up to," asked the Queen as she looked out the window.

"War…Unless the evidence proves otherwise," replied the Goblin King as he gazed out the window with his cousin, "But I think it will be best to prepare for the worst."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters._

_**Chapter 3**_

Sarah ran has fast as she could; following wherever her feet took her. She stopped and collapsed on to the soft grass to catch her breath. As she looked around, tears filled her eyes. She was in the park where she and Toby played. _The park that…Toby played with another boy named Tyler. Maybe he would know where Toby is._

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Hello Sarah, fine day we're having." She turned around and saw Tyler's father Dan, walking beside the river, but Tyler wasn't with him.

"Yes, it is a fine day… Where's your son Tyler?" Dan raised his eye brow with confusion written on his face. Suddenly he started to laugh. "Sarah, you almost got me there." She was stunned. He had forgotten his son and he was the same age as Toby. _What is going on here? Should I try to convince him that he has a son?...No, it didn't work out when I tried to convince my parents. They tried to send me away…_ She gave a slight chuckle to convince Dan that it was a joke; even though, it tore her heart apart that he could not remember his strawberry blonde hair son. "Well I must be going," she replied.

"Yes, I'll see you later," he said with amusement still ringing in his voice. She watched him walk away; a father who had forgotten his son. _I wonder how much I've forgotten about my brother…_

She walked to a secluded area of the park and sat down. She closed her eyes and welcomed the warmth that the sun gave… _Alright, it's time to remember as much as I can of my brother Toby…_ Slowly, she remembered all she could of Toby: his smile, his laugh, how they both ran through the park and all the mischief him and Tyler got into. Suddenly, she couldn't remember anything else. It was like a big wall was placed inside her mind. She pushed herself to grab hold of any memory but she couldn't. _No…don't let frustration take hold of you. Remember him, remember him…_ Suddenly she was flooded with wonderful memories of him: blowing out his candles on his birthday cake, Toby eating ice cream at the state fair, them both going to the zoo, and Toby getting excited to see some knights jousting at a Renaissance Fair. _He said that the knights were his favorite part of the Renaissance Fair._ She smiled as she remembered him cheerfully saying_, when I grow up. I'm going to be a Knight! I'll have my white horse and everything. I'll go around and help people and I'll be a great fighter… He said that with so much confidence that I believed him._

She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see a pale, bald man in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, standing in front of her. His eyes were cold and dark. "Tell me why you won't forget him," he spoke softly. The hairs on Sarah's neck rose. There was something dangerous about this man, something dark. "Toby is my brother. I love him…"

"Forget him," he commanded, "he is not worth your love or your memories!" Sarah stepped back away from him. She whispered, "No I won't forget him." He smiled and turned away from her. "Trust me Sarah Williams, you will forget him like everyone else has. By dawn it will be a new day; another person forgotten from the world of man." He walked straight into the dark woods and disappeared. "No I won't forget him," she whispered once again. She sat down upon the grass and focused more on her little brother. "Toby I will find you wherever you are."

Rosemary walked the streets looking for anything and anyone out of place. She knew finding evidence that the King of shadows was taking people would be difficult. His people were always careful not to leave any traces of there whereabouts. But one had made a small mistake… Rosemary saw a fleeting shadow run alongside the road into an alley. She quickly followed and saw the shadow form into a pale, bald man. He was one of the shadow people. The pale man walked into a broken down building and left the door slightly ajar. She waited a second or two before she walked up to the door and listened.

"…So, did the girl forget about her brother," said a man with a deep voice.

"No, that Sarah just refuses to forget him and she is very determined to regain her memories," said a man with a very soft voice.

"Hmm, we may have to do something about her. Most humans forget easily…"

"I think she must have some kind of magic from the Underground. Pure determination and fondness for the boy can't possibly keep her from forgetting."

"Go watch over her. If she still remembers by later tonight then she will vanish by dawn," said the man with a deep voice.

Rosemary quickly ran out of the alley. She found all the evidence she needed. "Goblin King, I found…" With a wave of glitter she appeared in his study, while he looked over papers at his desk.

"… evidence," she finished. She walked up to his side and curtsied. Without lifting his head from the mountain of paperwork, he handed her a crystal. Rosemary looked into the crystal and all her memories of what she saw and heard from the shadow men began to play. Jareth turned from his paper to watch the transformation from a shadow to a being, and he listened to the conversation. With a wave of his hand the crystal popped like a bubble. "You may go now," he said as he waved her away. She curtsied once again and quickly left his study.

_Sarah…No, it can't be Sarah Williams...But they did mention pure determination. Maybe I should check up on her. At least to make sure she isn't going vanish…_With a wave of his hand a crystal ball appeared and an image of the Aboveground began to form. The sun was beginning to set and the raven haired Sarah sat in the grass with closed eyes. Concentration written upon her face. It had been a few years since he had seen her_…She must be eighteen or nineteen years old._ As darkness started to fall around her, he saw a shadow move out of line from the others. _It is her…_

Sarah opened her eyes and was shocked to see that the sun had already set. She regained so many memories of Toby, but she still couldn't grasp the memories of him when he was two years old and younger. "I must say, I admire your determination to remember the boy. But you know it would be so much easier for you just to move on." Sarah looked up to see the same pale, bald man leaning up against the tree.

"Where is Toby," she whispered as she stood up. The man just smiled at her and said, "don't you want to be an only child… I am sure it would be easier for your parents with…"

"Where is Toby," she shouted with her hands as fists.

"You really want to fight me," he said softly…_Why is this guy always whispering?_

"You know I won't forget Toby. I will eventually regain all my memories. Please just give him to me. I know you have him."

"Forget him," he commanded once again. Sarah shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "No…Please, I just want my brother back." Her words echoed in her mind. _Why does that sound so familiar to me…_ Sarah heard wings fluttering and she looked up. She saw a barn owl landing in a tree above the man. Her eyes locked with the beautiful owl. _I know you don't I… _Suddenly another wave of memories rushed over her. "I remember," she whispered softly as her eyes fell back onto the man. His face was distorted with a sicken rage and that threatening feeling immediately returned to her. "I said forget him!!" Sarah felt a force throw her several feet back and she landed with a sickening thud.

Terror gripped her and she quickly sat up. "Where is he," she shouted back as she stood up. _What am I doing? This guy is going to kill me…_

"Yes, where is the boy." Both Sarah and the man turn around to see the Goblin King. He wore the same clothes when Sarah had first met him…_And his hair is still wild as ever_, she thought with amusement. She looked back at the man and saw him form into something dark. He turned into a shadow and quickly flew into the night. "Wait! Come back! Where's Toby," she shouted desperately. She was about to follow him in hopes of finding him and Toby, but the Goblin King grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, we have to go," he spoke calmly. She looked into his mismatched eyes and shook her head. "I have to find him," she whispered.

"Your parents have already forgotten you and you have disappeared from their pictures. You have to come with me or they will come after you." Sarah just looked into his eyes. She was surprised to see such warmth; though, he wore that cold mask well. She nodded. "As long as we find Toby."

He smirked. "Of course." In a burst of glitter they returned to the castle beyond the goblin city.


	4. Chapter 4

_Artificial-Sophie_ _ and __the.imagined.reality: __ thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it._

_notwritten__: A special thanks to you for all your wonderful reviews. _

_I hope this chapter will be a little better than the others. If not the next chapter will be great!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters._

_**Chapter 4**_

Sarah woke up with the sun shining on her. She groaned and pulled the heavy covers over her head. _I just want to sleep… wait a second!_ She threw the covers off and looked around to see she was no longer in her room. She was in large, soft bed with a deep blue comforter at her feet. She looked around to see elaborate tapestries hanging on the stone walls. Across the room she could see a small vanity and a door, _probably the bathroom_. Looking at the large windows that let in the blinding morning sun, she saw that it was actually balcony doors. In front of the doors was a small table and chair. She could see a small breakfast set out for her. She looked at the wall at the side of her bed and saw a large wardrobe.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the wardrobe. She threw the doors open to see that all her clothes were in their…_well at least I won't have to go clothes shopping_. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a long, white sleeve shirt, and walked to the bathroom. With a wash and a change of clothes, she felt better, but not entirely happy. She just wanted her brother back. She sat at the table and saw the cool oatmeal, golden toast, glass of orange juice, and a bright red apple._ As long as I don't have a "Snow White" reaction, I don't care._ She bit into the apple and before long her food was gone.

She got up and looked at the individual tapestries. One held a figure of a girl in gold with ruby eyes, and a symbol of the sun behind her. At her feet were dark gold wild, grasses with orange wild flowers mixed in. The wild orange flowers at the sides of the tapestry climbed up the sides.

She walked up to another and saw a figure of a man in dark silver with pale gold in his hair. A light silver crescent moon with a midnight blue sky was behind him. His eyes were mismatched and seemed to pierce right through the tapestry. At the corners of the tapestry were owls. The top left and bottom right owls were a pale gold, and the top right owl and bottom left owl were pale silver. At his feet was pair of glowing eyes at either side of him, hidden in darkness. But these eyes were not menacing, they seemed genuinely cheerful._ Goblins…_

The other tapestries held glimpses of places in the labyrinth, rich forests and meadows she had never seen before, and humans, faes, goblins, and other creatures of stories celebrating together._ This is nice and all, but I think its time to find out what's going on…_

Sarah walked out into the hallway and looked to the right and left._ I solved a huge labyrinth before, how hard can a castle be?_ She walked down the hallway; hoping she was going in the right direction. By luck she saw the Goblin King and a woman standing in front of the doors to the throne room. Sarah took a closer look at the woman. The woman was obviously Fae. She had beautiful, cascading golden hair that fell to her waist. She could see her eyes were two pools of crystal blues. She wore an empire silhouette like dress. It was crimson red with gold flowers and orange vines climbing upwards._ She was the woman from the tapestry._

Sarah walked up to them and Jareth stopped her with his gaze. The woman turned towards her and smiled. "So, Jareth, I see you were able to save one," she walked up to Sarah and said, "I am Queen Oriana, what is your name?"

"Sarah, your majesty," she answered instinctively with a curtsy. Jareth smirked at behavior. "I don't remember you ever doing that for me," he said with amusement. Sarah rolled her eyes as she straightened up. She was about to say something but a goblin running up to them all interrupt her thoughts. "Your highness, he has arrived!" Jareth nodded and signaled with a wave of his hand that he was dismissed, but apparently he was paying attention. "…Well go," with that the goblin ran. He turned to Sarah and said, "You must leave here. Rosemary will lead you back to your room."

Sarah turned around and was shocked to see the old woman. "Come," she replied as she grabbed her hand. She pulled her away as quickly as she could. Once the King and Queen were out of sight, Sarah asked, "What is the woman Queen of?"

"She is the Queen of the Golden Meadows, the Flower Queen," Rosemary replied.

"If the Goblin King takes the unwanted children, what does the Flower Queen do?"

"She takes the ones who long for an escape, the true daydreamers, who no longer want anything from the world of man."

"Why are we stopping here?" Rosemary stopped them in the hallway. "Sarah, you must be quiet. A fae named King Sable, Ruler of Shadows and the Forgotten, will be in the throne room. All pleasantries should be ending and they will begin to discuss what is going on…" Sarah nodded and Rosemary pressed a few blocks of stones then pushed the wall back with ease. They both walked in and Rosemary closed the passage.

Sarah saw a light at the end of the tunnel; so, she followed it. Once she got to the light, she saw that it was a metal screen that lined the side off the whole wall. She walked up to it, and to her amazement, she saw that they had an above view of the throne room. She could walk around, unseen, with a great view of what was going on. She looked down and saw the Goblin King and the Flower Queen standing in the middle of the room, but there was another man_, or should I say Fae._

King Sable had pale blue skin with jet black hair pulled back in a pony tail. His clothes were a lot like Jareth's, but were the Goblin King's was midnight blue, his was pitch black. He had an aura of danger and his presence screamed ruler of shadows_, or ruler of death._

"Goblin King…," King Sable began, "what is the reason why you summoned me from my lands?" Jareth nodded and took a step forward. "There are adults and children disappearing from the Aboveground, and those who had loved them with every breath in their being has forgotten them. We were wondering if you had something to do with this." Jareth threw a crystal to him and the King looked into it. A minute later it popped.

"Hmm…No, I am afraid I haven't. My men seemed to be acting on their own. Immediate punishment will be handed out."

"And you'll return the humans," Queen Oriana asked sternly. He just smiled at her. "If I may your majesties, bring up a request since we are here. I wish to ask for a little bit of land for my people, both forgotten and shadows." The room became very tense and Sarah felt she was watching a surgery in progress, with one wrong move bring on someone's death.

"King Sable," Jareth began, "the census say you have enough land for your subjects as we have for our own. We are not going to give any of our lands."

"Fine… I'll shall go and hand out punishments. Farewell, Cousins of the Sun and Moon," he said with a bow. He turned on his heels and walked out of the throne room taking with him the tense air he caused. "Why do I feel that he means to hand out punishments to more than just his subjects," asked Oriana with a sense of dread in her voice. The Goblin King was silent for a minuet. "He doesn't have any plans in releasing the ones he took. He already plans for a fight for land… We declare war for the ones who were not meant to be forgotten," his voice boomed through the castle and without a doubt had reached King Sable's ears.

Sarah felt an arm pulling her out of the passage and in a moment she was back in her room. "I'm sorry I dragged you throughout this entire castle, but we had to get to certain places fast," said Rosemary as she sat down.

"So, he is going to find Toby," whispered Sarah to herself.

"And my grandson, Timmy," Rosemary whispered. Sarah turned around and realized why Rosemary seemed so determined to get her to that passageway. _She is missing someone too._


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, I have gotten to the battle… It's not as gory as I had originally planned it but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters._

_**Chapter 5**_

In silence, Sarah and Rosemary comforted each other, after they told their stories. Loved ones had vanished from their world, and they shared the feelings of despair and longing for their return. A quick knock and the opening of the door summoned their attention.

The Goblin King strolled in twirling a delicate crystal between his gloved fingers. A smirk graced his lips as Sarah's eyes followed the beautifully, clear crystal with awe. "Sarah I ask so little of you, wouldn't you agree?" With fluid motions of his hand, he moved the crystal up and down causing Sarah to unconsciously agree with him. "Good… When this little battle begins, I want you to go with Rosemary to a secret and secure room. Do not watch the battle, do you understand?" Repeating the way he got her to agree before he smirked, but sighed. Jareth made the crystal vanished, and he lifted her chin up, so she would look him in the eyes. "Do you understand?" Sarah glared at him. "Yes, I understand! I have no intentions in watching," she declared.

"Good. Battles are not a pretty sight." With a quick turn of his heel, he left the room as quickly as he had entered it; heading to the war room.

"Well, you seem to be in good spirits," said Queen Oriana as she glanced up from some maps.

"If I join the spirits today, I rather be with the happy ones then the gloomy ones. For some reason the good and bad spirits are always split apart," said Jareth as he joined her, "but then good and bad is just a matter of perspective, isn't it?" Oriana studied Jareth's unusually cheerful mood. "You're just happy because you get to use your goblins in a real battle."

Jareth's smirk verged to a smile. "To be all truthful… yes…What are you doing?" Queen Oriana looked back up at him. Confusion written on her face; she asked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking at a map of King Sable's land." Jareth shook his head as he pulled his cousin up from her chair and led her to a map on the wall. "This is where the battle will be," he said as he let her study it.

"It's a map of your kingdom. We had declared war on him," she stated as she folded her arms.

"Yes, we did. But you must think like the ruler of shadows. What would he do? I think he would bring the battle to us," said Jareth as he took her chair. Queen Oriana rolled her eyes as she saw him lounging in her chair. "So, you want me to summon my armies here," she asked as she pulled up another chair.

"Yes," said the Goblin King as he began to twirl another crystal. The Queen nodded and disappeared in a cloud of mist. Jareth smiled and barred his teeth. "Sable, you will not win this battle," he whispered deadly.

A deadly silence fell upon the Labyrinth and the castle. The time for battle was drawing closer. The Goblin King, wearing his dark silver colored armor, stood in front of his army of goblins.

The normally cheerful goblins stood in armor and formation, awaiting orders solemnly. In a burst of mist, Queen Oriana appeared by the King's side in her gold colored armor. A second later, in a burst of petals, appeared meadow nymphs, in armor of thorn and bark.

"When the clock strikes thirteen, I bet the shadows shall appear," whispered Jareth as he scanned over his army.

The Queen nodded and whispered, "Look at the sky." Dark clouds began to roll in, blocking out the golden sun. A lightning bolt tore the sky open; letting it drown the land. A few seconds later an earth shattering rumbled deafen them. "Why does it have to rain on today of all days," asked Oriana irritably.

Jareth looked up into the sky as more lightning bolts wounded it. "It's the Labyrinth," he whispered solemnly, "it voices the despair, the anguish, the fury of this battle. It mourns for the soon to-be fallen." Queen Oriana looked up into the sky as the clock stroke thirteen.

A loud roar caught Sarah's attention, and she quickly ran out to the balcony in the pouring rain.

Sarah saw an army of goblins and nymphs, of different shapes and sizes, in armor, standing in a large plain behind the castle. She could see the King and Queen standing in front of their armies. _And by looking at Jareth's hair they must all be soaked._

Sarah looked at what they were all glaring at and saw an army of gargoyles and shadow men, and standing in front of them was King Sable on a large black dragon.

"Charge," yelled the Kings and Queen. A roar of cries rose as the armies crashed like a violent train wreck.

Goblins against gargoyles; nymphs against shadow men.

Gargoyles tore their powerful claws into the goblins, and the goblins leapt upon the gargoyles plunging spears into their back and chest. Shadow men shifted between forms to hack at the nymphs, and the nymphs took hold of deadly vines sent it through the bodies of the shadow men. The cries of pain and anger rose above the roar of thunder.

"Sarah, it's time to go," called Rosemary from the balcony doors. The rain fell harder and hid the battle from Sarah's eyes. She focused through the rain to see the horror of the deadly battle.

Through the rain and the chaos of the battle, a young boy with golden hair walked calmly through the soldiers. Sarah's breathing stopped when the boy looked up to her. "Toby!" Sarah ran past Rosemary and had felt her try to grab hold of her clothing. "Sarah, no! You can't…," Rosemary's words disappeared from Sarah's ears as she ran down the hallway.

Within moments she was outside and was standing before the battle. She was choked at first by the stench of blood and sweat; the stench of death had made her gag but she would not let that stop her. _From dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city… _ She ran past soldiers swinging swords, strangling vines, and multiple claws and teeth. The cries, the roars; the elements, they had all disappeared to her. She could only hear her own heart beat as she searched wildly for the little boy.

Sarah stopped as the world began to slow. She saw Toby standing between a pack of goblins and a large gargoyle, which held a limp body of a small goblin between its teeth. Sarah ran as the gargoyle dropped the body. With every breath she took, she could see both goblins and gargoyle getting ready to attack. She leapt for Toby and she could hear the roars on either side of her getting closer. She felt his body in her arms as they came crashing back onto the ground.

The goblins and the gargoyle tore madly at each other. Pure rage beamed from their eyes. Sarah took a large gulp of air; not realizing she was holding her breath during the leap. Sarah looked at Toby and saw him look at her with cold eyes. Suddenly, the young boy had faded from her arms. "TOBY," she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"NO, No, no, no. This can't happen again!" Her tears were hidden by the rain as she shook her head from side to side.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be out here." Sarah turned around; not recognizing the sound of the voice. She looked up and saw a knight in pitch black armor riding a large Frisian horse. The sword he held in his hand was stand with blood, as he pointed it at her.

"Stand up," he ordered.

"Who are you," she yelled defiantly at him. She could hear him laughing beneath his helmet. "I am the one you tried to rescue," he laughed spitefully. Sarah glared at him with hatred she had never felt before. "You don't believe me," he took off his helmet and Sarah stared dumbfounded, "I am Toby. Amazing powers the shadows have, no? His Majesty granted me my wish to become a knight with powers of illusions…Hmm, I really didn't think you would have made it in this far in the battle field. Well, no matter, it's time to end this last family reunion."

_…to take back the child you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…_

"Toby, wait! Why do you want to do this?"

"People, who I thought had loved me, had forgotten me. You can not deny that you had forgotten me, and as if that wasn't bad enough, you had wished me away! What I loving sister I have," he spat sarcastically as he dismounted.

"Toby, I have done things which I am not proud of, but you were not unwanted! They had forced us to forget you, and I did everything in my power to come find you! ...Toby, you must fight the shadow's power."

Toby gripped the sword harder and said, "You don't seem to understand. I don't have to fight it. This power was not forced on me. This was my wish!" Sarah watched as her brother walked up to her with a raised sword. Her world had crashed and was turned upside down, but she refused to give up. "Toby, I love you. I just wish things didn't have to end like this."

Toby stared at his sister, and Sarah could see realization flash through his eyes. "Sarah," he whispered as he dropped his sword upon the blood stained earth. Sarah watched the Frisian rear up and disappear, and the armor fall off Toby. She walked up to him and saw him returning to his true self. They both collapsed into each others arms; afraid that the other would disappear.

…_You have no power over me…_

"Come, we got to get out of here," said Sarah as she picked him up. As they dodge soldiers, Sarah saw what powers the Kings and Queen possessed.

The Goblin King roared as he threw crystals, disintegrating the gargoyles. The Flower Queen's eyes grew red as rays of sunlight came forth from her hand burning anything or anyone in her path. The Shadow King formed deadly shadows to mutilate anything in his path.

"Sarah, go," said Toby as he tugged on her arm. She snapped out of the trance and quickly ran as fast as she could. Sarah could see Rosemary standing in the doorway. Within a few moments, they were all running in the castle. Rosemary quickly opened a passageway and they flew down the steps and into a bunker.

Sarah looked around as Rosemary locked the door. There were two small beds, a few wooden chairs and a table, some candles, and a small pantry filled with jars. Sarah and Toby sat at the edge of a bed as Rosemary took a seat. Sarah watched her try to relax. "I'm sorry," Sarah whispered, "I didn't mean to…"

"Think nothing of it," Rosemary whispered back, "I would have done the same thing if I had seen my grandson."

_I don't know why but some of the lines Jareth says in this chapter could have easily been said by Captain Jack Sparrow. –shrug- On to the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read my story (people who reviewed and people who didn't review. Special thanks to the ones who did review). I have a new story in mind. It is longer and holds my attention better than this one. Alright, here is the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters._

_**Chapter 6**_

Sarah woke up with Toby in her arms. She had finally succeeded in finding him._ But what are we going to do now? The life we had in our world is gone…_ Sarah slowly got up so she wouldn't wake him, and looked around to find that Rosemary was gone. _Where is she?_ As if the thought of her summoned her presence, she opened the door.

"Come, its safe now," called Rosemary softly. Sarah nodded and gently woke her brother. "Hey, it's time to wake up." Toby yawned and smiled. "Okay," he said sleepily.

They walked out of the bunker to be met with mournful silence. "Sarah, his majesty will probably give you another room," whispered Rosemary.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with my room, is there?"

They stopped in front of her room. "Your room looks over the battle field. It won't be cleared for awhile," whispered Rosemary, "you can go change. I'll watch over Toby."

Sarah nodded and walked into her room and changed into some clean clothes. But she stopped by the balcony doors. She wondered how bad the battle was. She opened the doors and overwhelmed by the stench of rotting corpses. Quickly, she shut the doors. _I'll already have bad dreams from running through the battle. I don't need to see the aftermath…_With that thought she left the room.

"Do you think the Goblin King knows that Toby is here," asked Sarah as she closed the door.

Rosemary shrugged, "he might. We should probably report to him anyways."

As they walked into the throne room, they saw Jareth and Oriana standing around looking tense. _Something is going on…_

In a burst of glitter and petals, an old Fae appeared in elegant blue robes and a large golden crown. He had a floor length beard and pale blue eyes. Sarah was surprised to see Jareth bow to him and Oriana curtsy to him. As he turned his gaze upon them, they decided to pay him the same respect.

"Sarah, Rosemary, Toby, you may go," said Jareth commandingly. Rosemary nodded and led them out. He knew they would be listening in the passage way. He had wished that the High Fae King would overlook this battle with the shadows, but apparently the wish was not granted.

King Oberon sat in Jareth's throne and studied them. "Last night was quite a nasty battle wasn't it?"

"Your majesty, may I…" Jareth began but was silenced.

"The disappearance of humans from their world has not gone unnoticed here nor this little declaration of war. I am here to set things right. But to do that we need one more person here." With a snap of his fingers King Sable appeared in a burst of glitter and petals looking confused.

"Attention," King Oberon commanded, "This war is over! Today you will bury your dead and honor them for their sacrifice. When clock strikes thirteen tonight, the humans, the ones that were not unwanted shall return to the aboveground and their loved ones will have memories. Everything will be as it is suppose to be. Most will not remember the trip underground, but those who have been here before will have their memories. That is all." With a snap of Oberon's fingers King Sable disappeared. "Now, I will return to my kingdom and I expect my orders to be done."

"Of course, your majesty," said Jareth and Oriana in unison. Once they had paid their, respect King Oberon disappeared the same way he had entered. But the Goblin King and the Flower King were surprise to see a little seven year old boy with red hair left in his place.

"Who are you," asked Queen Oriana softly. A second later, Rosemary burst through the door with arms wide open and shouted, "Timmy!" Sarah smiled from the throne room doors as she watched grandmother and grandchild reunited once again.

The Kings and Queen supervised as the dead we sent to their respective kingdoms. King Oberon was orders were to be followed immediately. Sarah, Rosemary, Toby and Timmy sat in one of the guest rooms in the castle. Sarah thought about the battle. _If King Oberon had not come and end this war, many more would have died. Would these battles actually force King Sable to let go of the people he took? Probably not; he probably would have taken more people… Things could have been much worse…_

King Jareth had summoned his subjects to honor the dead. Sarah had listened to the sad eulogy, but was surprised to see them cheering. Rosemary leaned over and whispered, "The Goblins at most will give a moment of silent, and they have been silent all day. They will honor the fallen with a celebration."

"Oh," was all Sarah could say.

That night Sarah had read Toby a story and tucked him into bed. She left his room to go to the room Jareth had given her, but was surprised to see him watching from the doorway. "I see you really have grown to care for the lad," he said quietly as she closed the door.

"I have always cared for him… I want to thank you for helping me. I would have never found Toby without you," Sarah confessed.

"Of course you never would have found him with out me," he said with a smile, "but you did do most of the work. And I imagine you will have one more story to add to your collection with this little adventure."

"How did…" Sarah began but Jareth stopped her.

"I have listened in once or twice about your adventure here. But I bet Toby will have a tale to tell you too, and I doubt this will be his last visit underground… It is getting late. I am going to retire now. Safe journeys Sarah." And with that he left.

Sarah walked into her room and lay in her bed. Her eyes felt heavy and within a few moments, she was asleep.

With a groan, Sarah pulled herself out of bed. She looked around and saw she once again back in her room. Her door flew open and Toby ran in. "We're back! We're back and it's Saturday! Let's go to the park or the fair or something," shouted Toby happily as he bounced on her bed.

"Sarah, Toby, breakfast is ready," Karen called.

Everything was back normal… except for a few new stories that no one would ever believe real.

_Farewell, my beloved first fanfic. I may rewrite you one day and make you more interesting._

_This will be the first and last time I'll ask people to review in this story. Any tips for improving and comments if you liked the story are always welcomed in my stories._

_Read and Review_

_P.S. Look for my new story. I would tell you the name if I had one but I don't yet. But trust me it will be a lot more interesting than this one. _

_And now I say farewell, we hopefully shall meet again in my second story._


End file.
